Heart for a Heart
by sdmo88
Summary: They played a part in everything that happened to me and to everyone I loved, and they will pay for it! Victoria blamed me for them killing her mate, James. But I blamed them for causing her to come after me in the first place. Takes Place 34 year's after they left Bella. they didn't come back
1. Chapter 1

**Heart for a Heart**

Summery- They played a part in everything that happened to me and everyone I loved, and they will pay for it! Victoria blamed me for them killing her mate, James. But I blamed them for causing her to come after me in the first place.

**I don't own twilight or any of its characters!**

This story is a little different, pairing peter/bella and jasper/char- char is peter's blood sister, she went missing a few years after he did. Jasper and peter, they haven't talked or seen each other since jasper met alice. Answers will come in time!

Rated M for a reason! Btw I'm new to writing, only my second attempt at writing a fanfic.

**Chapter one**

**Bpov:**

It's awesome not having a scent sometimes!

I'm sitting in a tree, about fifty feet from where Charlotte is talking to a nomad we noticed near us a little bit ago. Watching her in cause shit goes tit's up and a fight starts.

I hope this one will be able to help us find them!

We're trying to find the Cullen's, but we don't want them to know I'm coming, so I hide while Char talks to people. It seemed like the best idea in case Edward see's someone we've talked to before we get them! It's been 34 years since they left, leaving Victoria to kill everyone that meant anything to me. Took her 7 years, but she did it. She bit me after she killed everyone. Probably thinking I would suffer more that way, living eternity knowing everyone I loved had been killed.

When I woke up, I decided that I will get my revenge someday but I wouldn't let it rule me, and wait till I'm ready and be patient. I knew it would happen. They will die, and I will move on and start a new chapter of my life.

Charlotte, I met her towards the end of my newborn year, I was weary of her for a while, but grew to love her. A few years after we met she was telling me about vampire mates, and how she couldn't wait to meet hers someday, and about the connection to them. That's when I finally told her about everything she agreed with me, that the Cullen's need to be punished for what they caused, but she wanted to wait a few years before we tracked them down, and have a lil fun first. She's like a sister to me now. I wish I would of known about mates when I was a human, hell even that vampires can't be mates with human's cause that connection is threw, and made possible to recognize by our venom.

The nomad Char is talking to don't have a power. _Thank god _I thought, the last vampire we came across had a gift, not sure what it was but he had one, and attacked char when he realized that it wasn't working. We didn't even really get to question that one. Oh well! My gift is kind of weird, it stretches out about 6 miles, like a fog. It disables others gift's, and almost acts like a radar, I can feel it pulse and see it move when someone moves in it. No one can apparently see it other than me, again it's weird! I can't shut it off; always active, at the most I can draw it into myself to contain it from effecting people other than me though. I usually keep it pushed out, it's better safe than sorry!

Looks like Char is about to start asking about them, the nomad just finished telling her he was planning on going to Europe to visit a friend. _What a coincidence, were planning on visiting with a 'friend' too!_

"Is there any chance you might know the Cullen's?" Char asked the nomad. _He looks a little apprehensive now_, I thought. I wonder why?

"What do you want with them?" so he does know them!

Char gave him with a hopeful look. "Carlisle is an old friend. I've been trying to find him for the last couple years. The last place I had contact with him he was living in Washington, and don't know where he moved from there." _Heh_ it's a convincing lie, Carlisle was well known in our world. We couldn't just tell people we want to kill them now could we?

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Carlisle and his family are at in Alaska at the moment. They just moved there about a year ago." Fuck yeah!

Char jumped up and down clapping her hands and squealing, and then hugged him, "Thank you, Thank you so much!" _talk about over kill,_ haha he looks a little scared. Guess the sudden mood change threw him off.

"Um, you're welcome?" he said awkwardly patting her back

Now she just needs to get rid of him so we can decide our next move. Took her about 15 minutes to get rid of him, I didn't jump down and join her until I felt him leave my fog.

As I walked up to Char, I told her "damn Char, was acting like you were on crack part the plan to get rid him?" Acting like a fan girl even creped me out a little bit.

"Worked, didn't it? I think we should go celebrate and get some dinner, what ya think?" that does sound good, we haven't eaten in a week and a half. Looking into her eyes, I could see her eyes were getting dark, mine probably look the same. "Sounds like good plan to me! Should we head back to that city we passed a few hours ago? Or keep going till we find one?"

"Back track, we need to find out where we are and figure out which way to head yet" she had a good point.

I just nodded at her and we took off back in the direction we originally came from before we met up with that nomad.

Detroit, Michigan, And defiantly a good place for a vampire from the looks of it, food wise anyways! I found my dinner fast and easy. Me and Char separated once we entered the city, we tried hunting together once and ended up attacking each other. I didn't even realize what I was doing till I was about to rip her head off. My dinner, a couple of guys were shooting at each other near a boarded up house, _hmm, well near one of the many boarded up houses…_ A lot of the houses in this neighborhood are boarded up and look like shit!

After cleaning up after myself I went to look for Char, usually after cleanup she will just wait for me to find her since she wouldn't be able to smell me out, saves us time from running around in circles around each other.

Char was just finishing eating when I found her. I stayed back and waited for her to step back from the man she had before I went to her.

"Burn, bury, murder?" I asked, she's weird sometimes about how she gets rid of the evidence sometimes.

"Hmm" she hummed in thought, "burn" simple! We took him to one of the abandoned house and lit it on fire. Like I said, simple!

Once that was takin care of, we checked each other for blood, making sure we were fine to head to the bar. We were still wearing outfits we found a week ago, at a thrift store. Char was wearing dark wash skinny jean's with a black halter top that had grey slashes threw it, almost as it a large animal took a swipe at her. It was cute on her, it looked good! Me on the other hand am wearing cropped blue faded jean's with a form fitting red button down top. "Lookin good Char" i let out a low wolf whistle, while she giggled at me. Good to go!

We ended up finding a cute little bar on what seemed like a decent neighborhood called 'The lounge'. Walking in, it didn't seem that busy, which worked for us, we just ate so were not here for food. We found a booth in the back after ordering two bottles of Captain Morgan. It's awesome were still able to drink, even if it does take a lot to get us drunk, it absorbs into our system too so we won't have to throw it up later. Which reminded me of when I tried eating a cherry once after I was turned, it still smelled good, but it tasted awful, I almost gaged at the thought of trying human food again. I loved cherries when I was a human, was kind of sad I can't have them anymore.

A min after we settled into our booth, we started discussing our plan's for when we find the Cullen's. There are many different things that could happen. I don't want to sacrifice either of us on this quest. We have been together for the last 26 years. Char mean's the world to me, I would trust her with my life and don't want to lose her, she's all I have now.

"What should we do if they find out we are watching them?" Char asked, I know she's worried about us getting caught. She has a scent, which can be tracked, and if I forget to watch my power, it will alert them when they realize their powers were cut off.

"If they catch your scent I can hide and you become their 'friend'?" I giggled at her it's an idea I don't think she liked, if the look of disgust was anything to go by.

"What about I just tell them I'm only passing through?" she countered, could work but...

"And if they catch it again a week, month or even a year later?" I think I had her there, but I hope it don't come to her joining them for a time. The cowards could become dangerous to her, if she got to close.

"Yeah, that could be hard to explain."

She cocked her head to the side, thinking before she said "are we just going to kill them outright when we do kill them?"

"honestly, I think they deserve to be tortured for what they did to me, and what they caused to happen to everyone I loved, but I don't want to torture Jasper, Emmett or Rosalie, they made it obvious they didn't want me there to begin with. The others though…"

"We could cross that bridge when we come to it?" Char offered

"Yeah I guess, but those three at least will have quick deaths"

"What should we do when all of this is over with?" I hummed a little at the question. "I was wondering that too, what would you prefer Char?"

"I know we have money put up, we could settle somewhere for a while." We've been nomads so far, it probably would be nice for a change of pace!

"That sounds good, and we can always leave if we want to travel again too."

I bit my lip in thought, "do you have any ideas of where we should go?" I asked. "What about California, Sierra Nevada is beautiful, and it's a highly populated state so it should be easy for us to get our meals. I've only passed through there, but I liked it"

"That sounds good to me!" and it really did, I don't really have much of a preference, but if Char wants to move there we will. "but we need to find or build a place away from people! I don't want to have to live with our food unless it's necessary." I told her

With that settled.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes, thinking about our plans. I want the Cullen's dead for using me in their twisted game, they knew Victoria was going to come for me, and would kill anyone and everyone to get to me, and ran away like the cowards they are. I lost my whole family, all of my friends, all of the wolves and their imprints, and was buried alive while going through the change, they deserve everything their going to get! Victoria took the easy way out, figuring she hurt me enough that her revenge was complete. She killed herself after she buried me. Pissed me off when I found her ashes near where I was turned. The stupid bitch wouldn't even let me kill her.

Thinking about her got me thinking about Jacob, He was my best friend, like a little brother to me. I ran my fingers over the bracelet he gave me when Victoria first showed up killing people. It was made of thick leather, with a simple steel coin with a wolf etched into one side of it. He said that it was blessed by the elders of his tribe, and that it would help protect me. It might not have protected me, but I will always cherish it! It's all I have left of my human life.

Char must have noticed where my thoughts were going, and flicked my nose, bringin' my attention back to her. "Don't worry Iz we'll get em'" I tried to smile at her. "I know, but it still hurt's thinking about everything."

I gave Char a hug, "thank you for being there for me and helping me!" I'm not usually this sappy, but it means a lot to me that she's been and will continue to be there for me.

"Should we go ahead and start making our way towards Alaska?" I nodded my head, we have been here for a couple of hours now, and I'm ready to get this over with, and move on with my life. We both are.

With that we headed out.

It should only take us a several hours to get there, I hope everything works out how we want it to, but everything is pretty much unknown right now. We're going to have to watch them for a while before we make any set plans. I sighed at that plan, but it's necessary. Jumping into the mix with gun's blazing would just get us killed.

We ran nearly the whole way there, when we decided we should probably hunt again before we head in, just in case something goes wrong.

Once we were done we started to cross into Alaska, to search them out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart for a Heart**

Remember she was only human when she was last around the Cullen's. They smelled sweet to her, but not exact smell… _"Italic's" _will be asl,_ (American sign language)_ seemed like too much to type out all of the motions. Mates can recognize each other from sight as well as smell. Feeling possessive over it even though there's no thirst behind it! Also thank you Nobledonkey for checking over my story for mistakes for me!

I don't own twilight!

**Chapter two:**

_**Bpov**_

Entering Alaska, Char took to tree tops, while I stayed on the ground.

We needed to hide her scent as much as possible, but at the same time we needed to try to smell them out. I would rather us running together though; but that would increase the chances of someone catching wind of us being here. Right now she was staying slightly behind, in case I sense someone coming near us, she would know to stop when I do.

Our plan is to run straight threw Alaska, till we reached water, then head around the edges and hope we catch a scent of a vampire.

We almost made it to about half way into this region, near Denali, when I came across the smell of cinnamon and raisons, but it didn't cause my throat to burn. A vampire! I let out a low hiss, alerting to Char we found something, and continued to follow it a little way's till I could feel vampires enter my fog. Immediately I pulled my fog in closer to myself so it only went about a mile out, and jumped into the tree's to join Char.

I wish I could tell if it was them. By the time I was changed the Cullen's scents were long gone, so I couldn't pick up on them to be able to identify them with by smell alone.

Once next to Char I whispered, "I'm not sure if it's them, but there's five vampires in the direction were heading!"

"Well, only one way to find out." with that we started creping in, slowly jumping from tree to tree trying to not make any unusual noises.

After about four miles we were able to see a house, and stopped getting closer.

The house was a huge, made of logs and stone, with a back deck that lead out into the forest behind it. Looking into the windows, we could see the vampires that we found. They weren't the Cullen's. There were three very beautiful blondes, a Mexican looking women and a man, that had a long beard. All of them had golden eyes! They had to be friends of the Cullen's!

I don't get why anyone would subject themselves to animal blood. Even when I was human I didn't really understand why they ate from animal. Not that at the time I wasn't grateful they didn't eat me, but I ate the meat from cow's, chickens and pigs and never felt bad about it. Why now that I'm higher on the food chain should I feel bad about feeding from my natural food source? At least I don't go around killing children and pregnant women… Char and I prefer to stick with the bad and the dying. Not always, but preferred!

I looked at Char and tapped her shoulder to get her attention, "_with them sharing diets the odds are too high they are friends to them. Should we watch for them to visit or keep searching?" _I'm glad we took the time to learn sign language a few years ago in case we ever needed to 'talk' to each for but couldn't talk.

She thought about it for a few minutes before replying. "_I don't think we should wait around here. If something happens, it could get ugly if that coven step's in."_ I sighed. Char was right, twelve vampires together could make the situation go bad fast. "_Let's go see if we can find some more scent's for us to follow." _

We started heading around their area, making sure to keep far enough away that they wouldn't notice us. We were on the south side of their area when we caught it, the faint scent of cotton candy, and funnel cakes? It was almost sickly sweet. _Kind of gross_ I thought. I didn't know vampires could smell horrible. I wanted to laugh at the look Char was sporting right now. I guess she felt the same way.

At least we knew which way we needed to head now, south. Hopefully this time it will be them. If it's not, we may need to get out of the area. Too many vampires in this area would just mean us having a high chance of being killed. So we would need to try again another time.

As we headed south I made sure I kept my power from reaching out, so we didn't set them off. It more than likely would complicate things if Edward, Alice, and Jasper gifts all of a sudden wouldn't work. They might so more than freak out if that happened, like call in help thinking they are under attack, or go into hiding. Them going into hiding wouldn't be too bad for us though, but if they separate before they do so. We could lose the one's we didn't follow.

We were getting close to a city called Cold Bay when we started picking up another scent, Sandalwood, and citrus. They must have been meeting up with each other.

I looked over at Char, seeing her stop running, I started to get worried when she started breathing in heavily, taking deep breathes. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but then I heard her purring quietly from her chest! Her mate, this smell has to belong to her mate if she's able to purr. One of the things Char told me about mates was that we can only purr when it comes to something to do with our mate's. I needed to get her attention, before she tried to follow after the scent.

I quickly tackled her to the ground before she could react and pulled her shirt up covering her nose with it. Hoping that her own scent would distract her!

She had started growing at me, before she just stopped, looking shocked at me. "I think this smell belongs to my mate." Was kind of obvious… "Shit, not that I'm not happy for you, but I hope it don't belong to Edward!" he is the only unmated one out of the Cullen's.

I felt bad about pissing on her parade. She had started looking excited before I told her that, now she's looking distressed. "Maybe this isn't one of the Cullen's scents?" I said trying to make her feel better.

_Hell, I'm trying to make myself feel better too,_ I thought. It could be another coven of vampires.

Three very large covens living in Alaska… it could happen… I almost snorted at that.

"What do we do if he is my mate?" I honestly don't think he deserves to live, but this is Char, my only family, the only person I have left, we couldn't just kill her mate.

I thought about it for a minute, "how about we just go in and find out, and then decide?" I knew she was worried, I am too… but we should wait until we have all of the facts.

She nodded. "That's pretty much all we can do."

With that we started following the scents again. It didn't take long before they started getting more concentrated, and stronger, Alerting us that were getting close. After another couple of minutes we started to see a huge mansion in the distance, huh, looks exactly like their home in Fork's, how original and well, convenient for us. Since nearly half of the home was made of glass.

We made sure we were well covered by the branches and leaves of the trees we were in before we started trying to get a good look inside. We were still quite a distance away yet, just barely within seeing range. We couldn't hear nothing yet either. But at this moment we need to figure out if its Edward Char is mated with.

Looking into each of the windows, I started to think no one was home, But just as I thought that Jasper and Emmett walk into the living room. They looked like they were joking around with each other, light pushing the other.

I felt Char grabbed my shoulder tightly. I looked at her confused, and then looked to where she was looking. She was staring at Jasper! _What the hell! _"Jasper was Alice mate?" apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because she snarled at me. "He's mine!" I held my arms out palms up, and she calmed down a little bit.

This seems to just keep getting more and more complicated

"I didn't mean anything by it, something isn't right here." I told her

"How do we get him out of there? Away from _Alice_" she hissed Alice name like a curse.

"I think we need to just do like we planned and just watch, and try to pick up on what's going on."

"Could he be part of their games like you were?" she asked

"At this point I hope he is. Everything would be more complicated that way, but in the end easier for us." At least when it came to Char and Jasper, I wouldn't have any reason to hate him anymore if that's the case too.

She must have been thinking that same thing because she smiled. "I can't wait till I can show myself to him!"

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't Edward" I snickered at the disgusted look on Char's face. "What would you have done if he was?" she asked

"Since it didn't happen, I don't even want to think about it." I know I would have felt cheated if we let him go and settled for just the others. And I know Char would have felt guilty too. She knew what it was like to lose your family to a vampire, which is just another thing that we bonded over. Not long after her brother Peter went missing a vampire showed up at their home, after drinking from her mom and dad, the vampire turned Char for some reason, maybe loneliness?. Took a couple of years after she was turned, but the memories of her last couple years as a human came back to her. When they did, she killed her sire for what she did.

"Damn, he looks good!" she said looking at Jasper again, Him and Emmett were playing some game on the TV now.

Looking over at jasper too, I had to agree. He had slightly long curly dirty blonde hair that came down just past his ears, wearing a tight t-shirt with dark blue jeans. I could barely see them from this distance, but they're there. Every open patch of skin was littered with bite marks. Even his face seemed to have them, along his jaw on his left side. _God that's pretty_ I thought to myself.

Me and Char have that in common, we like scar's, they look hot to us even if we don't have that many ourselves. We've never really understood why we felt that way. Bite marks like that are supposed to be like a warning, for our kind. it means that they've been in fights, and still live. Usually a sign to be wary and keep away or be cautious, but to us, it's a turn on! For a brief moment I wondered if for Char, that was because her mate was completely scarred, unknowingly attracted to something that's common with him. But does that mean my mate would be too?

I wonder what happened to him! Where he get all of those? Fuck, I'm glad he will be on our side at some point. He obviously can fight, and could have proved to be dangerous to us otherwise. Well, he still could.

"Char… we got to be careful, we don't know if he would acknowledge the connection between the two of you while he has _her."_ the pull don't start showing till after mates mark each other, so we need to really be careful. He could completely reject the bond.

Well there went all of my optimistic thoughts…

I was about to tell her we should move in closer to hear what their saying when she started growling.

I looked at the house and sure enough the others walked into the room Jasper and Emmett were in. they must had to of just got home. Alice went right to Jasper before it looked like she was addressing everyone?

"I want to move closer to hear what they're talking about! Are you going to be okay going closer?" I asked Char, we can't have her growling when we get into hearing range, down side to us being able to hear them, they would be able to hear us too, if were not carful. That reminds me! I pushed my fog out a little bit. Making sure it covered Char, unless they try to push their power into my fog their powers should just coast around the edges of it.

"Yeah, but maybe we should lose line of sight of them. If I see _Alice _try to touch him, all bets are off!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart for a Heart**

Remember just decapitating a vampire don't kill them! hope you guys like this.

**I don't own twilight!**

_**Previously-**_

"_I want to move closer to hear what they're talking about! Are you going to be okay going closer?" I asked Char, we can't have her growling when we get into hearing range, down side to us being able to hear them, they would be able to hear us too, if were not carful. That reminds me! I pushed my fog out a little bit. Making sure it covered Char, unless they try to push their power into my fog their powers should just coast around the edges of it._

"_Yeah, but maybe we should lose line of sight of them. If I see Alice try to touch him, all bets are off!" _

**Chapter 3**

We moved in about a mile, and started moving off towards the side of the mansion that had the garage attached to it. It was the only part of the house that didn't have a shit load of windows.

Once we were closer, we started to hear their voices talking to each other.

"Do you think it could be the Volturi?" Esme asked anxiously, I wondered what they meant by that.

"Do you see them Alice?" Edward asked her. _What could have set them off?_ I wondered. "I've never met them, how am I supposed to check the future of someone I don't know?" she told him.

There was a pause before, "But I don't think it's them, I would be able to see them if they made a decision that intersected with us." She amended

"You've been stressed for the last several years, maybe that why there's holes in your visions?" Jasper told Alice. Awe hell, I looked at Char. _"we're not completely off their radar!" _I told her

"_Hopefully they don't do anything drastic" _she responded

"Great, were getting all worked up over Alice just being stressed?" I wanted to giggle, Rosalie sounded like she was starting to get pissed off.

"What if were under attack?" Carlisle must be really worried about that. _Please don't think that! _I prayed.

"Who would want to attack us, if it isn't the Volturi?" Jasper asked

There was a silence for a few minutes before Alice told "Jasper, you should go Hunt, you haven't hunted in a few days' now. You must be getting thirsty"

Jasper heaved a heavy sigh, before we heard footsteps fading.

I felt Char elbow me, _"Why did he just do what they said without argument? You think he was really thirsty?" _I shrugged seemed like a 'you say jump and I ask how high' kind of thing to me. _"A few days' isn't long, unless it's cause the animal blood?" _I offered.We are able to go about two weeks in between feedings before the thirst start's feeling like a problem. Could you imagine if vampires had to feed every other day from humans? We would end up wiping them out.

The Cullen's were silent for a few minutes, waiting? Waiting for Jasper's footprints to get out of their range of hearing I'm guessing.

"There shouldn't be anyone after us! The only ones that would have had a problem with us were taken care of a long time ago!" Esme said

"I still can't believe you guys keep playing with those humans like you do, the last one could have gotten us killed even if you did offer her in place of us to Victoria!" Rosalie said _well fuck me_, I thought. I think their talking about me!

Suddenly something she said struck me_, "keep playing with those humans" What the hell_, they've done this before?

"It's done and over with Rose" Emmett said trying to mollify her.

"It wouldn't have been a problem if they didn't want to have pet's in the first place!" She hissed before continuing "and what are we going to do when Jasper find's out what he really is to us? He will kill all of us himself!" _uh-oh _sounds like their hiding a lot more than just that him and Alice aren't mates!

Alice growled at her, "He won't ever find out! Even if he did, he wouldn't kill us, he's become to dependent on us!"

I wanted to laugh at her. The bitch is dead wrong if she thinks she is going to keep him!

Their conversation cut off there, I'm guessing they can hear jasper coming. They must be really good at covering their emotion's to keep him from finding out!

I felt Char tap my shoulder, _"we need to figure out a way for them to out themselves to him, he more than likely wouldn't listen if it was second hand!"_

"_Do you think he would help us kill them?" _I asked her.

"_You said when Alice met Jasper, it was in 1948?" _I nodded, _"How would you feel finding out the people you've been with for the last 91 years did nothing but lie and manipulate you?"_

I responded. _"Probably almost as betrayed as I felt when I found out they sacrificed me for themselves." _Hopefully he didn't sacrifice as much as I had to for them!

Over the next two week's me and Char continued to watch them. They didn't once mention their conspiracy about me or Jasper again, during that time. It was more than likely because Jasper was always with them. They had started to hunt in groups, staying within hearing range of each other.

I guess they were still a little paranoid they were going to be attacked but unknown to them, they had a right to fear that happening.

Right now the Cullen's are all together, watching something on the TV. _"We should eat, did you want to take turns or go together? We haven't eaten since just before coming here." _The burn in my throat was starting to get really uncomfortable.

She thought about it for a second, _"I would rather us stick together. I don't think they will go anywhere, and it's unsafe to separate like that." _And we could always just find them again if they did, I thought

"_Should we leave Alaska?" _Char asked

"_It would be better, in case they hear news of the deaths and get suspicious. They are suspicious enough without us adding to it." _

"_The Yukon sound good?" _I just nodded and took of threw the tree's.

Once we were out of Alaska I pushed my power out again, and took to the ground.

I could feel Char following me. We didn't even have to make it to a major town before we found a car broke down on the side of a dirt road. There was a couple that looked to be in their mid-forties, standing outside the car. There was no one around either. Perfect!

I ran up and grabbed the man, leaving the women for Char and ran out into the forest a little ways so I was away from Char. And broke his neck, sunk my teeth into his neck and started to drink from him. Feeling the hot delicious blood easing the burn in my throat,it's so rich, so sweet and a little tangy_. _So far, I haven't found anything that beat's the sensation of a warm meal. It's euphoric!

When I was done I waited a few minutes, giving Char enough time to finish with the women before I took the body back towards where Char was. They were traveling together, so they needed to be taken care of together. If anyone knew they were traveling together, then only one body showing up could cause an even bigger search.

"What about a car fire?" Char asked as I walked up to her

I shrugged, "As long as you're the one to mess with the gas tank this time. Last time I did it, I got gas all over myself!"

"I don't mind." After setting the bodies in the car, I went to get a stick while Char went under the car to break the gas tank so that it pooled around under the vehicle.

I gave the stick to Char since this was her idea, and stepped back and over near the tree line while she took care of it. She pulled out her lighter and lite the end of it before tossing it under the car, and then ran over to where I was.

We watched as the car went up, being engulfed in flames, destroying the evidence of us killing them.

"I was thinking maybe we should try another route with the Cullen's… When we get back you can 'decide' to meet Jasper next to we have the chance to catch him alone, and watch their reaction. If that don't help us, I can decide to leave a note for him? One of the times they all go hunting." I said to Char

"You don't think that would be too much of a risk?" We have been trying to keep undecided for everything so that we wouldn't hinder Alice's visions of them being safe, but I want to move this along! It's torturing Char to be able to watch her mate, but not be with him. Thank god Alice and jasper haven't had sex since we've started watching them. That would kill Char.

I bit at my lip in thought, "If they go into hiding, we can go after them later, we have eternity to get them. We need to get jasper out of there and with you, where he belongs!" Char deserves to be happy. She was alone for a long time before we met each other. After she realized what her sire did to her family, she stayed away from our kind as much as possible. With both of our past's it's a wonder we stuck around each other enough to get to know each other, let alone come to love each other like family!

She looked skeptical for a moment before she nodded, "okay" I knew she wanted her mate, and hopefully this will work.

The fire looked like it was starting to die out, so we started heading back for the Cullen's house.

Once we were back near the Cullen's, we made sure we found a tree with a good view of inside the house, close enough that we would be able to hear them all clearly. They were all still together, watching TV. We were gone for a few hours. You would think they would have found something more interesting to do, or at least would of got bored of it by now. Hell me and Char usually like to spar with each other to pass the time. It's fun, and helps us sharpen out fighting skills.

Almost as if he was reading my mind, Jasper told the other's he's going to go read and went up the stairs to a room we didn't have a view of.

"_Make the decision now. That you're going to meet up with him next time he goes hunting."_

Almost instantly Alice froze, going into vision. "What was it Alice?" Carlisle asked. She had started bouncing and squealing where she was sitting. Jasper, wanting to hear about what she seen was at the top of the stairs about to start down them when she said, "I get to meet my mate in two years!" In her excitement she forgot have forgotten Jasper was there.

I'm happy as fuck right now that we didn't 'decide' the exact time we were going to kill them!

He had frozen mid step where he was. He let out a low hiss, alerting the other's he was there, listening. I wanted to laugh at how they all froze now.

"What you mean your mate Alice?" she was still frozen looking at him.

"Answer me, damn it!" oh, he's defiantly pissed off. I thought she would see him meeting Char. I guess us getting involved with him made him disappear, which made her skip that step causing her to see her mate?

She stuttered a little, "I, uh, I, um I n-not your real m-mate." Damn, I like it when she's scared!

"Did all of you know?" he said looking at the others, they didn't answer, but they shook their heads. In their panic they must have forgotten to watch their emotions, because it's obvious, he knows their lying.

"DON'T lie to me!" he growled at them. He took a deep breathe, calming himself a little. Well, he started to look calmer anyways.

"All this time you've been lying to me, what else have you lied about?"

He must be messing with their emotions because Rosalie answered him. "Bella was never Edward's mate. He's been acting depressed since we left, not because he was in love with her, but because he wasn't the one to eat her, Victoria was."

"Why did you guys involve her in the first place if she wasn't his mate?"

She gestured to Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and Alice. "They liked having their pets, But after we killed James, Victoria sent us a messenger, telling us if we got in the way of her killing Bella she would come after us too, so we had him tell her to 'please give us a couple years to clear out of the area'." She kind of looked relieved to tell him.

The other's all hissed at her, but he silenced them by growling at them.

"What did you mean pets?" he made sure to emphasize the s in pets.

This time Emmett answered, "There were other human's before you joined us."

Jasper hissed again, appearing to be frozen in place. Maybe he was trying to keep himself from attacking before he got all of his answers?

"Why did you just say me, and not me and Alice joined you?" Jasper spat at them.

When no one answered, he grabbed Rosalie by the neck pushing her against a wall.

I wonder what he was pushing out with his power, because whatever it was, the other crumpled to the ground, clutching their chests. You could see Emmett trying to get up and failing to try to protect his mate while Rosalie was trying pry Jaspers hands from around her neck, but he was too strong for her!

A defeated look crossed her face, before she said, "Alice has been part of this coven since before I was even created."_ This was sad_, I was starting to really get jealous of his power.

"Why me!" he demanded

"The ultimate pet…" Rosalie got out before Jasper roared and twisted her head off.

"_Quick, cut off his power! We deserve to be able to help kill them and we can't just walk in there like this!" _I was pushing my power out before she could even finish!

Jasper had just turned to the others that were still laid out on the ground, when he suddenly froze. Even with how angry he was, he was still aware enough to notice his power felt like it was missing immediately. _Huh, I don't think I would have noticed till after I attacked, they hadn't even reacted yet to not feeling his power!_

Not turning his back on them, he started backing towards the door till he cleared the doorway and took off running almost in the direction we were in.

"_We need to follow him! We can look for the others again later."_

We heard Alice just before we left hearing range, "See I told you guys he wouldn't kill us!" the stupid bitch! He would have if I hadn't stopped him. Me and Char want to be part of killing them! We had plan's for a nice painful death's for them, they weren't going to get off easy by Jasper killing them then and there.

We followed Jasper at a distance, waiting for an opportunity to confront him.

After hours of running, we came to a house in Montana, a cute little thing made of brick, with a chimney, hell it even had a little picket fence. It was simple. I liked it!

There weren't any scents around it though, who ever lived there is long gone. Jasper though, obviously knew who the house belonged to. After looking the place over quickly, he went inside. Before I could ask Char, if we should go up to him and introduce ourselves, he came out and started running again.

Again, we just followed after him. He's got to be looking for someone, we repeated this two more times, finding empty houses. I was close to telling Char maybe she should just tackle him if he doesn't find what he's looking for at the next one.

We've been running through Utah for 20 minutes now, when a new scent crossed my nose, cherries and almonds. I stopped running. Taking deep breathes, trying to savor it. I could feel a purr starting in my chest deep in my chest, it smelled so good, so delicious, better than any blood I've ever smelled, yet at the same time it was calming, and soothing. I just wanted to sink my teeth into whatever this smell belonged too, but not in a I want to eat kind of way, but in a this is mine way. The scent didn't make my throat burn.

Completely lost in the scent, someone tackled me, _NO! The scent was mine, I won't share it!_ I thought to myself.

I started trying to get free, to defend what's mine when I smelled something, no… someone, they had shoved their shirt into my face, _lilac's and honey…_

Char! When I realized it was her I stopped struggling, and just starred at her incredulously. "My mate" I told her softly, I knew she would get it. Could whoever he is, be the friend Jasper seems to be looking for?

After I was calm again, we started to follow Jasper's, and my mates scent. It led to a nice two story house, it wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either. It was a light blue color with white trim, with an open porch off the front.

We could see Jasper outside talking to someone, no, not just someone. My mate! He was gorgeous, with light blonde hair that was maybe an inch long, not to short, but not too long either, perfect for me to sink my finger into, and beautiful red eyes. He had a lot of scar's too, not as many as Jasper but still a lot, _so sexy_ I thought to myself. He was wearing a dark and light blue plaid button down, with faded blue jeans. I couldn't stop starring, like I was in my own little world. That is until I heard Char gasp quietly next to me!

I looked over to her, she looked like she was about to start crying! _"What's wrong?" _I asked then touched her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"_It's Peter!" Peter? _her missing brother Peter? _"I thought he was dead!"_ I almost hissed at her, him and dead don't belong in the same sentence together!

"_I can't believe all this time, he's been a vampire like me!" _

"_He's my mate too!" _I told her excitedly.

She giggled quietly, _"I guess were even closer to being sisters now, huh"_

"_How should we introduce ourselves? It might be better if we wait for them to go feed before we go to them." _I told her.

"_That might be best, we don't want them attacking each other, we don't know how long it's been since they have seen each other, and might start fighting."_

I agreed with her, hell we almost attacked each other just because of their smell alone.

I don't have a smell like Char does, but I think I got a nice way to introduce myself to my mate! I gave her a mischievous smile and turned back to watch our guys, waiting for the perfect chance to introduce ourselves to them!

**Next up, I plan to switch pov's. Originally I wanted jasper's pov next, but I don't want to switch between to many characters, and would end up repeating information that will come up later. That and it would end up being a really short chapter, half the size of what I been writing and plan to write in. But if in a month I don't got peter's pov worked out right I will keep with bells pov only though. I know what I want in it in any perspective, if it was bells, jaspers or even Peter's pov, but I'm having trouble making his thoughts diff from Bella's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart for a Heart**

**I don't own twilight! **

Originally I was going to make this chapter in Jasper's point of view, but I would have ended up repeated information multiple times doing that, and the more I thought about it the more it didn't seem to make sense, at least in my story line. Remember this story is rated M for a reason, lemon's starting in this Chapter, and torture later on!

**Chapter 4**

**Peter's Pov!**

"What the fuck!" I said as I stared at Jasper incredulously. This asshole hasn't tried to visit or nothin in a century, and now he just shows up outta the blue like he's been around the whole time! "That's kinda fucked up showing up after all this time, ya know?" I had checked up on him a few times, a lil worried since he didn't keep in contact, but he seemed pretty happy with that 'family' he was hangin with. Why now I thought?

He kicked at the ground a little bit before replying, "I fucked up. I hadn't gotten far when I met a women, she could see the future and claimed we were mates. It was all a fucking lie, the stupid bitch was using me, the ones I been stayin with were all in on it too." Huh that sucks I thought, I knew he wanted to travel when he left, it had surprised me a bit when I found him settled down in a coven.

"What's this have to do with me, I haven't heard from ya in a century, and you came to me for what? Help killin em?" Those pussies were tame, he coulda took em on his own…

As if knowing where my thoughts were heading he answered, "I was gonna kill the assholes but somethin stopped my power from workin and I didn't know what else they had in their pocket's. an plus I was going to visit a few times but every time I thought bout' it, the whore I was with would freak out saying I was going to die if I didn't change whatever decision I had made!" I gave him a pointed look, he can't just die, he's fucking Ares, the God of War. Hell if we hadn't gotten bored with the newborn war's he'd probly have a few more nicknames for other's to know him by!

"Wait, like with my shield? Powers are unique, no one gift is the same!" I told him, it didn't make sense!

"It was different then with yer shield." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I just plain felt like it wasn't there, like something had taken it away, even with your shield I could always still feel my gift even if it hit a barrier!" I was bout' ta comment when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked out into the forest but couldn't smell or see anyone out there.

I looked back at Jasper who was now lookin round' also, "You've gotten real sloppy if you let someone follow ya out here…" but lookin over his outfit, I just nodded to myself, fucking slacks and dress shoes like he's bout to go to prom night. Snorting at the thought, the fucker was in high school last time I checked up on him. "where ya headin' after ya left here? Prom night?"

Apparently he didn't find that shit as funny as me though. After glaring at me a minute, he said "you're an asshole, ya know that?" I just shrugged at him. ehh, it's part the package, and unless he's lost some his memories now too, he already knew that shit. Besides, unless he's changed that much, he was a fucking asshole too, which why we got along so well in first place!

"And no, I wasn't followed, a few miles out from their house I felt my power again, and I didn't feel non them behind me or smell anyone!" not sure if I should trust his judgment at the moment, cause some the shit he just told me, I mean really, how do ya not know the women yer with aint ya mate for a century especially when the fucker can feel their emotions. That and I still got that nagging feeling I got eye's on me, I don't like it.

"And you don't feel nothing out there with your gift now?" I asked a little irritated.

"Nope!" I just looked at him before shrugging. If someone attacked we could take em, they wouldn't be able to hide it if there was a lot them.

"So… gonna explain the eyes?" I said grinning at him.

"I thought the bitch was my mate!" he hissed.

I laughed at him, "a bit desperate to think she was your mate now, weren't you? Hell that's gonna be a fun story to tell ya real mate when you do find her."

"Asshole" He hissed at me again, I smirked at that, "ain't nothin new there!"

"You gonna be switching back to human diet?" he looked at me like I was crazy, "of course I am, animal blood is grainy like someone mixed up sand in their blood, and tastes just as earthy as it smells. It's disgusting." He looked thoughtful for a moment before he added, "I wonder if they really believed I couldn't take the emotions of the human's when I drank from em."

"You're a fucking empath, like it's hard to just take their pain away and give them pleasure instead. They were either really stupid to not get that, or they playing with you, it's pretty clear to me which it was…" and considering how long they were hiding shit from him he shouldn't have even needed to ask.

He was about to say something to me but I cut him off before he could even start. "I'm headin inside, you interrupted a game I was playin on the xbox when I heard ya runnin up, we can head out in a couple day's to take care them!" With that I turned round and headed back inside.

Getting comfortable on my couch I had just picked my controller up when I heard him snort, the fucker. "Got somethin to say?" I asked not even looking at him. I was back to finishing the roof of one the buildings in my reconstruction of Troy.

"Minecraft, really?" he started laughing again. I turned to look at him and glared, "What's wrong with minecraft?" I asked a little defensively.

"It's boring and mindless, all you do is break blocks and put blocks down." The asshole said.

"Have you even tried playin it?" I asked, cause if he had he wouldn't be saying that. Well part that anyways, no objective, just building and tearing down, and farming, it is a bit mindless, but it's an addictive type of mindless…

"No, why would I have? I prefer action games, or at least games that have a point to them."

"Take a seat asshole, let me show you my world, then I'm make a new one so you can try it out." he just shrugged and sat down.

I'm kinda proud of how this one was turning out. Building an ancient city that was torn down long time ago, with only guesses how it should have looked like. I actually went to the site that the city was excavated to get a good look before I started this project a while ago. It's turning out perfectly!

Moving outside the city to start, I took him on a tour of my newest creation, from the front gate and through the different levels of the city from the poorer subdivisions up to the wealthy, to the stadium and up to the top where you can look out at the rest of the city from where their leader's would of lived. The view was perfect, could see the ocean in the distance, over the thick wall's lining the city.

"How long it take you to get this done?" he asked a little in awe.

"It ain't done, but so far been a few months, I haven't shown you everything yet either!" I moved my Character into the king's home and found the trap door I had in one of the room's. underground tunnel's. one way lead's into the city, where there's exit's at each level of the city before wrapping around to end under the stadium itself, while the other way leads out of the city, and ends at a cliff side of the ocean, the exit is covered by trees and brush I planted out there hiding it. So I took him the way of the stadium, after we came up from underground, I logged out of this world and switched to make a new world, and got a controller out for Jasper.

After a few hours' Jasper started getting the hang of it, having to eat and farm for products without getting himself killed, we almost had the Ranch we were building ready for us to bring in the livestock. But I could still feel eye's on me, Jasper didn't seem to be bothered at all though, so I figured I would go and run the edges of my property and see if I can find a scent and see if I'm just being paranoid.

"I'll be back in a bit, gonna run a perimeter of my territory." I said standing up.

"Want me to come?" he asked not even looking away from the game. I rolled my eyes at him, for thinking the game sucked he's pretty into it.

"Nah I'm probly just being paranoid, I still feel like someone's watchin me." and it was buggin at me to figure it out.

He looked up at me for a second before he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the game. I guess he's not getting the same feeling.

Walking out my door I decided I would start with the direction Jasper came from, thinking he was probably followed, if there was really someone there. I was maybe four miles from my house when I felt like something was wrong, thinking back to what Jasper said, I felt for my mental shield and couldn't feel it, like it wasn't there. I tried using my physical shield but it didn't appear either, fuck.

I looked back, behind me making sure no one was there, thinking maybe I should head back and get Jasper when I suddenly found myself on my back, with a women's leg's wrapped around my waist and her teeth in my neck before I could even react!

I still couldn't smell anyone, but I defiantly could feel her! Everywhere her soft body was touching mine there was a buzzing feeling that seemed warm. It didn't hurt, hell her bite didn't even hurt. I was hard from it, turned on now, and apparently too confused to fight back, that and I was still frozen from feeling her teeth in my neck.

After a couple minutes, when she still didn't separate my head from my body, I took my chances and tried pulling her head away from my neck. She started to growl loudly, while biting down harder. When I stopped trying to remove her from me, she settled down and started purring softly. _Purring? _I knew who she was now, my mate! I started trying to pull her from me again, trying to make it so I could see her. But she started growling again. I wanted to see her! At this point, I'm seriously thinking about tearin her away from my neck, the pain would be worth it.

Getting frustrated I growled at her, "Let me see you!"

She slowly removed her teeth from me, then started licking me, taking care of the bite mark she just gave me, before pulling back and letting me get a look at her.

And I'd be damned if I didn't like what I was seeing. She had long mahogany hair with red streaks running through it, it seemed to showcase her heart shaped face. A small waist with perky tit's that would fit perfectly in my hands with wide hip's, she was perfect!

I was torn between wanting to sink my teeth, tongue or dick into her. Fucking choices!

She made the choice for me, crushing her face to mine, and shoving her tongue into my mouth, letting her tongue massage and play with mine. I felt like I was in heaven, she might not have had a smell but she certainly had a taste and she was fucking delicious! She tasted of strawberries and cream. Fuck, I want more!

I tore my mouth from hers and started trailing biting kisses across her jaw, working my way to her neck. Once there, a strong urge had me suddenly biting into her neck, and letting myself taste her wonderful venom. I started to feel a pull in my chest growing and finishing the connection she had started, making us whole.

Out of nowhere, it was like something snapped in me, I couldn't stop myself. I needed to be closer to her, be inside her. I removed my teeth from her neck, and licked it, using my venom to close the wound before I rolled us over so that I was on top of her, and started ripping our clothes off. When there was nothing between us anymore I positioned my dick at her entrance and thrust myself into her. "Fuck!" she hissed as I growled at the sensation.

I tried to give her a moment to adjust to my size, but I couldn't give her much. It was overwhelming feeling her, so wet and tight, and then mixed with that soft warm buzz that was going on between us just seemed to make everything we were feeling so much stronger, it was pure pleasure. After a moment, I started rocking myself into her, testing to see if she was ready. When she gave a soft moan, and started thrusting back trying to find relief, I started going harder, pounding into her. She felt so good and she was mine. All mine!

While keeping up my rhythm. I brought my lips next to ear, "your mine now sweetheart! All mine!" I growled.

She moaned loudly before panting out, "Fuck yes, just like your mine!"

I could tell she was getting close. I moved my lips to my mark on her neck, and let myself suck on it before bite into it again. I felt her clamp down on my dick and bite into my shoulder when she came. Her pussy was pulsing, and gripping me so tight that I could barely pull back and give one last thrust before I came inside of her.

I took my teeth out of her neck, but I wasn't quite ready let her up yet, so I just stayed inside of her, resting my body on hers while I licked and nuzzled my mark on her.

Damn I thought. I'm already getting hard again.

I pulled back to look into her beautiful eyes, when she said, "I'm Isabella, but I prefer Iz, or Izzy."

Well that's awkward I thought, I forgot we didn't even know each other's names, and I'm still balls deep inside her.

"I'm Peter." I offered, but I'm pretty sure she already knew that. I've felt like someone has been watchin me since Jasper showed up.

She nodded, "I know." I smiled at her, I was right. Then a thought occurred to me

"You have a scent now, even if it's second hand. You smell like me, only me!" only my scent being on her, anyone that smelled her would know she's mine! "Fuck I want you again!" I growled as I lowered my head and started nipping and licking her neck where my mating mark was, and letting my one of my hand's run down her side to grip her hip, I was about to start thrusting in her again when…

"Wait!" she moaned out, "I got news for you." I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to continue…

"Jasper's mate has been with me for the last 26 years, the plan was for her to introduce herself to him while I introduced myself to you!"

"That's awesome! He's been going through some shit lately. she would be good for him!"

"There's more…" okay? "What is it?" I asked almost impatiently, I wanted her now!

"Well a lot more, but we should wait till were with them before we go over the history stories." She took a deep breathe. "Your sister is his mate!" instantly my dick went from hard as a rock to soft and limp, and I froze.

My sister? My sister is dead. A couple years after I was turned I went back to check on my family, but I found out they were all killed almost a year after I was changed.

I pulled myself out of Izzy and pushed myself away from her. "My sister is dead, and has been dead for a long time now!" I hissed. But she couldn't be lying, could she?

"_Charlotte_ thought you were dead too." She emphasized my sister's name. I don't know what to think. I'm happy, but if I would have known she was alive I would have tracked her down. I felt Izzy wrap her arms around me, hugging me to her, before she started lightly scratching my back. It calmed me down a bit, her presence being soothing.

"She's Jasper's mate?" Izzy broke out into a beaming smile, making it hard to be angry about that. You can't just break up mates after they mark each other, the pull wouldn't allow them to be separated without it becoming painful. Their venom would keep reaching out, wanting to connect with the others. I guess I'm happy for them, though I'm still coming to terms with the fact Char is still alive.

"Can we go meet up with them?" I looked around for our clothes, oh. "Maybe we should go get something to wear first though." I added not wanting anyone to see my mate naked.

"They're still out in the forest! You got something I can borrow? These were my only clothes." She said holding up a piece of her shirt. _Why would they be out in the forest? I left Jasper in my house._

"I should have something that would fit you."

Once we were back at the house, I found a pair of black short's that had a draw string for her so she could tighten them, and a dark blue t-shirts for her to wear, and a pair of jeans and a button down for myself. Once we were both dressed, I looked over at her. I like her in my clothes. She looked good in them, and just another thing to show that she's mine!

She looked up at me and said, "We should just wait here, I can feel them coming this way." I wanted to ask her what she meant by that. That's twice now she's made reference to knowing where they were when we couldn't hear or see them, plus what about my gift not working? Before I could ask her, I started hearing footsteps coming from the forest.

**This is the first time I've even tried to write a lemon, hopefully it didn't suck! And thank you everyone for your reviews, it's nice knowing that people like what I've been trying to create! A lot of information will be coming out next chapter. I'm a lil conflicted on whose pov I want it in, peters or Bella's. I think Peter's would be better though. I will prob make two versions of it and pick which one sounds better, not sure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart for a Heart**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 5**

A lot of this chapter is about them sharing information and such. Remember I changed their take on their past a bit. Hope you guys like it! And again thank you everyone for your reviews,

_**Previously, **_

_She looked up at me and said, "We should just wait here, I can feel them coming this way." I wanted to ask her what she meant by that. That's twice now she's made reference to knowing where they were when we couldn't hear or see them, plus what about my gift not working? Before I could ask her, I started hearing footsteps coming from the forest._

**Peter's PoV**

Well this is kinda awkward! Standin here watching my sister that I've thought was dead for the last hundred and fifty somethin years walk outta the forest wearing only Jasper's shirt. I still don't really know what to think of all this, but I think I'm still in shock that she's really here.

They came to a stop across from me and Izzy, but before I could say anything Izzy started giggling, "Keep losing your shirt, don't you Char?" she said before she broke into laughter. I didn't get it, but apparently Char did. "At least it wasn't because you this time!" she said winking at Izzy.

"Charlotte?" I asked. She looked at me with venom filled eyes, "Peter!" My fingers were twitching at my sides, I wanted to hug her so bad, but huggin a half-naked female while her mate's right next ta her is like askin for someone to kick yer ass.

Izzy left my side and disappeared into the house for a minute, when she came out she was holding a pair of my sweat pants that I haven't even worn yet, and gave em to Char. Char looked up at Jasper before she ran into the house to put em on. When she came out she jumped into my arms sobbing, "I thought you were dead!" she must have already told Jasper I was her brother cause he didn't try to pull her from me.

I tightened my hold on her, "I thought you were dead too, I went back a couple years after I was turned, and was told everyone was killed a year after I disappeared!"

"Why don't we head inside? We all have a lot to talk about!" Jasper suggested eyeing Izzy.

Thinking if this fucker was gonna be lookin at someone other than his own mate, even if it is my sister he don't deserve her! I hissed at him before letting go of Char and pulling Izzy behind me. The asshole just rolled his eyes at me, which just pissed me off even more. I was bout' to tell him to keep his eye's on his own mate, before he said "I thought Bella was dead!" At that I growled at him while Izzy hissed. "My names Izzy or Iz, Don't call me Bella!" I didn't like hearin she was supposed to be dead, but why would he think that? It's obvious I'm missin a lot of the story here.

I sighed and looked towards the house_. Yeah, this will be a fun conversation_ I thought to myself before I lead Izzy into the house and over the couch. She tried sitting next to me, but I pulled her into my lap. She started giggling at me, "What?" I asked, I wanted her close to me! She just turned around and kissed my jaw before turnin back and waited for Jasper and Char to take their seats. They sat similar to us, but with Jasper in a chair while Char sat on arm of it with her legs resting across Jasper's lap.

"Before we get into the past, I wanna know why I can't feel my shields!" That was startin to really get on my nerves, not knowin why. "Yea, why can't I feel anyone?" Char looked over at Izzy who was lookin a bit sheepish.

"My gift is pretty much negation. To me it looks like a fog, a light fog, that stretches out past where I can see. It can go about 6 miles, and in it, it pretty much turn's off other's gifts if they enter it. It's always active. I can pull it into me though, so that it only affects me. You would have to try to use your power on me for it to be deactivated then." That's kinda cool, most gifts only go out two or three miles at the most!

"That was you back at the Cullen's, wasn't it? Why did you stop me?" Jasper sounded a lil pissed off, I changed my hold on Izzy in case he decided to attack her I could quickly move her to the side. It was kinda irrational though considering his mate woulda been there too, and had a part in it, but I didn't wanna take no chances!

"We deserved to be able to help kill them, me for their part in what happened to me and the wolves, my family, and all my friends, and Char for what they were doing to her MATE!" she looked at him pointedly before adding, "We didn't know how it would have turned out, or how you would have reacted if we walked in then and there. But they don't deserve fast and painless deaths!" She hissed out.

He took a deep breathe, thinking about it a moment before responding, "Why couldn't I feel you guys watching us?" he asked.

"Unless you purposely tried to push your gift into mine, or vice versa while outside of it, your gift would float around the edges of it almost like it would for a rock!" Izzy said before thinking about it, "If you were really paying attention you should have felt the void space with your gift though." She said thoughtfully.

"What about smell? We shoulda been able to smell Char!" I asked cutting off whatever Jasper woulda said next, it didn't take a genius to know he woulda found that insulting.

Char answered this time, "Were tree huggers that like to stay down wind?" She offered before starting to giggle, we all looked at her strangely before she said "That's how I got Jas out of the house, I moved upwind and let him come to me if he wanted me!" I snorted at that, Izzy didn't really give me a choice, but I woulda choose her anyways though. Mates are rare, and not everyone's able to find theirs, I wouldn't have given up my only chance at gettin her!

I rested my chin on Izzy's shoulder and kissed her neck before looking back over at Jasper and my sister, "We probly should talk about how we each ended up here?" I asked. I'd really like to know what happened to them over the years.

"You guys go first!" Izzy said, trying to stall maybe?

I looked over at Jasper since his story goes back before I was turned and was connected to mine.

He rolled his eyes at me before he started his story, "I was a major in the confederate army. In 1863 when I was turned by a power hungry bitch named Maria, she wanted to use me to help her reclaim territories she lost, and create others to use as pawns for the same purpose. The newborn wars were pretty simple, create, train, kill, torture, feed and fuck. Nearly all the newborn's we would create were destroyed after their year was over and their extra strength dwindled to that of a normal vampire. It wasn't until the 1882 when Maria brought Peter back and changed him that things started to be a little different, it didn't take long for him to rise through the rank's, and become an officer like me. In battle we watched each other's backs, and outside it we trained them, and cleaned house together, hell I'm surprised he wasn't given a nick name back then too. It wasn't until around the 1920's we started getting bored of the same routine, doing the same things over and over, so we just left. We settled down, living together for a while. Assuming you seen the houses I stopped at while looking for Peter?" he asked lookin at the girls.

They both nodded their heads, but I wondered which ones they stopped at?

"Those were a couple of the houses we've lived in before I went off on my own in 1946. I wanted to travel, but Peter didn't feel like travelin yet, content with what we were already doin, just switchin between houses every couple of years. So I left, and figured I'd come back after I'd had my fill on the world." He's took an angry breath before hissing "I met Alice in a lil diner in 1948, thinking she was my mate I followed her to the Cullen's and changed my diet. You girls already know most of what's next?" he asked.

"Enough of it" Char answered, probly not wantin to hear about the different things he and Alice had done together over the years.

"What were your nick names you got while in the wars?" Izzy asked curiously.

He ran his hand threw his hair, "Ares, the God of War." He answered awkwardly. I wanted to laugh at that. He glared at me as if feelin my humor. Like he wouldn't find it funny if he was in my position! I know I never pictured him ever tellin somebody bout' his old nickname and feelin awkward bout' it.

"Wait! How long can a head last without its body? Even a human's head can last a few seconds after its cut off before it loses consciousness and dies!" Izzy asked hopefully. Huh, I've never went back to check up on the ones we've buried. They weren't useful no more, so what was the point? I looked over at Jasper. "I know at least a month, but not sure beyond that." He said. I guess he had the same opinion of em, but guessin by how hopeful Izzy sounded, she had someone she wanted to test that on. I almost asked why but I figured it would come out with her story.

Char looked up at Jasper before asking, "You guys were able to leave? Just like that, from the wars?" Izzy must have wondered the same thing, cause she turned her head to look up at me too.

I answered this time. "What could Maria have done? We were the ones who taught the newborns to fight, we were the ones that killed em yearly, we were the ones who fought in the wars while she sat on her ass. There wasn't anything she could do that we didn't want!" I told em!

"Do you guys regret the wars?" Char asked. I know I didn't! It's all I knew, and it's a big part of my past that made me who I am today, and frankly I like who I am! Jasper on the other hand, I knew he didn't use to either but I haven't seen the asshole in a century now.

"No." I stated simply, and looked to Jasper to see what his answer would be.

He thought about it for a few minutes before he said, "I don't really know what to think no more. I know I never use to regret it, but for the last century I've been unknowingly made to feel like everything I've done was wrong, and should feel shame over." He paused before adding. "I'ma have to get back with you on the answer." He said lookin up at the ceiling.

Trying to move this along I said, "You girl's got my story from him, we did almost everything together, since nearly the beginning, hell he even went with me to find out what happened to my family once I was able to control my bloodlust! One the neighbor's from down the street told us the whole family was killed a year after their son went missing," I felt Izzy squeezed my arm in silent comfort. I gave her a small smile in thanks' before lookin to Char to find out what happened.

Char closed her eyes for a second before responding. "I only remember the last couple years before I was turned, and alot of it is in pieces, or blurry. I could remember clearly the faces of our Ma and Pa, and yours too Peter. I remember us going to the towns near ours to try to find you, but we never found anything. Things at on our ranch weren't that good after you were gone either. Papa had gotten hurt tryin to break in a new horse we had gotten. He fell off and the horse had stomped on his leg trying to run off when he fell. After his leg was fixed up, he got an infection in it and it spread bad enough he had to have it cut off. Me and Ma had to take over the Chores he normally did, but it could have been worse, we were happy he was still alive and with us!" she said with a small smile.

"How did everyone die?" I asked, hoping she would continue. I wanted to know how they died and how she was turned.

Char looked down at her hand's that were now in her lap playin with the edge of Jasper's shirt that she was wearin before she continued her story. "It was night out when it all happened, and for a few years after I was turned I didn't even remember anything from the night I was changed. Lydia, my sire had told me she found me already in the change and decided to stick around to help me since she 'had nothing better to do'. One day she had left to hunt without me cause I wanted to finish the book I had been reading, and figured I would just go later, but I changed my mind after I finished the chapter I was on and decided to go meet up with her." she took a deep breath before continuing, "I found her at a farm drinking from a kid that looked to be around 6 years old, while the child's parents? We're lying on the floor not far from them covered in blood. It seemed too familiar to me, but after a moment I remembered and realized why, the scene was almost exactly the same as the one from when I was changed. She was the one to turn me and killed Ma and Pa.

Until before that moment, the face that killed them and turned me was lost to me. I didn't waste any time trying to find out why she turned me and did what she did. I attacked her while she was distracted, and killed her and then burnt the house down with Lydia and the dead family inside. I don't know why she turned me, but I think it was out of loneliness." wow I thought, odd that we all ended up 'dying to a vampire' at different times.

I wish I could have been there for them. They shouldn't have had to go through that. After I was turned I could remember blurry faces that I assumed was our parent's, I could remember the house we lived in too, but I remembered Char the most, I had a clear memory of us pickin apples together, and us jokin around bout' which of us was gonna get the first piece of the pie our Ma was gonna make. It's nice finally knowing what happened to the family I left behind. I'm glad Char is alive, but I'm kinda glad I don't have the best memory of my human life, even if that's wrong to think.

Jasper put an arm around Char and held her tight to himself, "How did you meet Iz?" he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heart for a Heart**

**I don't own twilight!**

Originally this was part of chapter 5 but it was twice as long as I'm trying to keep my chapters at, so this is the rest of it! I hope I'm doing emotions ok, cause I'm not really an emotional person, and usually keep quiet and let people think what they want while I think what I wanna think.

_**Previously…**_

_I wish I could have been there for them. They shouldn't have had to go through that. After I was turned I could remember blurry faces that I assumed was our parent's, I could remember the house we lived in too, but I remembered Char the most, I had a clear memory of us pickin apples together, and us jokin around bout' which of us was gonna get the first piece of the pie our Ma was gonna make. It's nice finally knowing what happened to the family I left behind, I'm glad Char is alive, but I'm kinda glad I don't have the best memory of my human life, even if that's wrong to think. _

_Jasper put an arm around Char and held her tight to himself, "How did you meet Iz?" he asked._

**Chapter 6**

**Peter's PoV**

Izzy opened her mouth to answer but Char beat her too it, "I was cutting through Washington when I literally ran into her. I didn't know there was anyone near me, or I would have avoided the area. She was dirty and wearing torn clothes that were apparently from her human life still."

Giving Char a glare Izzy said, "She found me while I was maybe 8 months into my vampire life, and I hadn't tried to interact with human yet. With how jumbled my thoughts were when I woke up I didn't want to take a chance and kill a lot people for no reason, I knew I would have too! So I stayed to the forests, drinking from animals till I thought I was ready to integrate myself in with humans again!"

"Why did you switch to humans if you started with animals?" Jasper asked, guessin he was questioning his soon to be diet? The Fucker needs to get his head on straight and figure out what he really want's cause now everything the he decides effect my sister now too!

"Why would I keep killing animals that did nothing to me? That wanted nothing other than to eat and care for their families and do nothing but try to live? And besides when I was human I ate from animals and found nothing wrong with it. Now that humans are my natural food source why would I change what is natural for me?" She sounded irritated that he was questioning her diet like he was, and he had no right to either.

I started feelin like she didn't wanna talk about her past, cause seems like we gotta ask questions to get answers out of her. _Maybe it's cause Jaspers here? _I wondered. I turned my head and whispered in her ear, "If ya don't feel like talkin bout' it in front of Jasper you can tell me about it later?" I offered. She mimicked me by turning her head and whispering back, "He needs to know too!" but she didn't sound to enthusiastic bout' that though. I shrugged my shoulder, it's her choice!

I asked out loud this time, "You remember your human life?" I asked

"Most of it!" she replied!

Well fuck, this is gonna get frustrating… "Tell them why we want the Cullen's dead Iz!" Thank you Char!

Izzy sighed, "They made me think I was part of their family, that they loved me, made me love them, and let me think I would be with Edward forever!" I wanted to growl at the idea of someone bein with her, but I didn't wanna chance interrupting her when she's finally talkin.

"After they left I was depressed for a while feeling worthless, and unwanted, As if because they didn't want me I wasn't good enough for others to love me. If they didn't want me, who would? After a few months I started trying to hang out with my friends again, and started hanging out down at the Rez with the shifters. I didn't know they were shifter's at first though, but my best friend Jacob told me after he shifted that the legends were true. He was shocked when he found out I already knew though, but he didn't hold it against me." she said with a smile, she started playin with her bracelet," This bracelet, is all I have left of him now!" she lifted her wrist up to show us it. It was simple, and guessing by the wolf on it, they turned into wolves?

"Me and Jacob did almost everything together from that moment on! He was like a little brother to me." she looked up at Jasper before, "You know Renee had another kid? A few years after you guys left?" he shook his head but from the way she said it, I got a bad feelin that he's not alive no more.

"For a while everything seemed normal, well as normal as things can be when you hang out with shape shifters. Me and Jake were even taking martial art's classes together. It was good way for him to get rid of stress and help control his temper, even if it was awkward for him to control his strength. It also gave me something to concentrate on and relax, it was fun and apparently I was a natural at it.

After three years I found a package on my back porch. I took it inside and opened it, thinking that it was weird that someone would put it there instead of on the front porch. Inside there was a note along with a few pictures, it said

'Because of you I lost my mate, my heart.

So because of me you will lose yours too,

Fitting isn't it?

Victoria'

The pictures were of my mom and Phil, and my little brother that wasn't even three yet. Their decapitated heads were lined up, in a row, and you could see their mangled bodies in the background bent in awkward poses and shredded!" she started sobbing so I lifted her up and place her so she was straddling me. Holding her to my chest hoping my scent would help, I could feel and hear myself purring as I ran my hands up and down her back trying to comfort her. "I had talked to my mom on the phone just a couple days before…" she choked out.

I felt helpless not being able to take her pain away.

After what felt like hours, even though it was only a few minutes, Izzy started to calm down. When she started to pull back I grabbed her chin making her look at me before askin, "You alright now sweetheart?" she nodded and I gave her a soft kiss before I let her rearrange herself so she was sitting facing Char and Jasper. Well where they were before, I didn't even realize they left the room to give us some privacy. I bet Jasper's glad he can't feel anyone right now, I thought as I watched them come back in the room.

They sat back in the chair they were in before, but with Char on his lap and his arms wrapped around her waist.

I rested my chin back on her shoulder," Did you wanna continue?" I asked Izzy softly.

"No, but I need to…"

I understood, sometimes it's easier to get things out all at once instead of dragging it out.

"Whenever you're ready!" I told her.

She took a deep breath before she continued, "Jake had come over, and found me crying and shaking at some point, and tried to calm me down so he could find out why, he had seen the pictures and the note. It didn't make sense that someone would target me, and I didn't know any better. The Cullen's had neglected to tell me about vampires mates and that when a mate is killed the other will stop at nothing to kill whoever is responsible. I know you didn't know how the Cullen's basically gave me to her before a few days ago, but did you know that Victoria was James mate?" she asked accusingly, looking up at Jasper.

"I thought they were because of the feelings they were giving off at the baseball field, but Edward said that from their thought's that they were just good friends." He said tensely.

"And you just believed him over yer own instincts?" I asked shocked. He always use to follow em, their what kept him alive in the wars! I think I'm startin to figure out how far he really fell when he joined that coven. I just shook my head at him, in disappointment.

"I trusted them!" he snapped at me. I hissed in warning, he's the one that fucked up, he needs to own up to his own mistakes and not try pushin the blame around like some child.

"I don't know what to think about that, because at a point I trusted them with my life too, but you're lucky your Char's mate." Izzy said honestly

"I know I am, but for you why is that?"

"For us! Me and Char were going to kill you too originally, but we found out you were her mate as soon as we got there, and then add in the things we were over hearing..."

He looked like he was bout' to say something else, but Char elbowed him, and whispered something to him too low for us to hear before she asked "can you continue your story Iz?"

She gave Char a weak smile. "Well, it's pretty obvious what happened next. The wolves went on alert, thinking that if Victoria came to Forks they could stop her, but over the next few years she somehow managed to pick off anyone I talked to at school without being noticed, and leave their bodies in the woods along the treaty line that the Cullen's had with the wolves. Then she killed my Father who had been trying to find the kids that went missing. I think she purposely left a trail for him follow to get him by himself, because one day he left for work and didn't come back, instead another officer showed up to tell me he died in a building fire in Port Angeles.

She ended up killing Paul and Embry, two of the wolves that she managed to catch by themselves before she disappeared for about a year. We thought maybe she had given up, but apparently she was recruiting. When she came back she had a small army with her. I stayed with the imprints and Jacob who had stayed behind to watch over us while the other went to fight, but she showed up after a couple hours with two vampires and killed Jacob. After telling the two vampires that survived the battle that they can have the imprints she grabbed me and ran off to some place in the woods and bit me.

It took her four years to kill everyone that I cared about, seven years after the Cullen's left! when she bit me she stayed and talked about all the things I should have known, like the Cullen's leaving me for her, about James being her mate, and that I should have known she was coming for me, and that I deserve to live with 'what I've caused'. Before I was finished turning she moved me into a wooden box and buried me six feet in the ground. When I realized she was turning me I couldn't wait to kill her for everything she did to me, to my family and friends, to the wolves, but when I woke up and realized I was buried alive I dug my way out and found out the bitch killed herself, probably thinking she got the revenge she wanted. I found her ashes not far from where she buried me. I decided then and there that the Cullen's deserve to die for their part in it. If they hadn't pretended to be human, or even bring me into their world everyone would still be alive." silence…

I don't really know what to say to that, cause I don't think anything I could say right now would be good enough for what she went through, so I just held onto her.

"It's been what, 27 years since you were turned? Why did you wait till now to go after them?" Jasper asked curiously. I had to admit, I was curious too. Cause if someone were to kill Izzy, Char and Jasper, I don't know if I wouldn't have gone after who did it as soon as I found out who it was!

"They were the cause, not the ones who actually did it. There were seven of you vs one of me, I knew I had to be smart about it. Then I met Char before I even had the chance to go after them. it took me a couple years to trust her enough to tell her my story, and when I did, she agreed to help, but she wanted us to have some fun first in case we didn't make it, it's not like we didn't have the time, I knew they were gonna die and it was just a matter of time." I growled at that, she aint gonna die, it would be over my dead body someone takes her from me!

"So… when should we go after them?" Izzy said looking at me.

"We?" I asked, I was thinkin maybe me and Jasper could just do it ourselves, that way we wouldn't have to worry bout' the girls gettin hurt. But I think Izzy misinterpreted what I meant by that, cause she stood up abruptly and said, "I thought you guys would help us, you're our fucking mates!" before she stormed outta the house. Fuck! Getting up to chase after her, I seen Jasper holdin Char back from following after Izzy before I was out outta the house and runnin after her.

She was already outta sight by the time I made it outside, but I think she forgot bout' us being able to find each other cause of the mating bond. Following the tugging feeling in my chest I went after her.

After a couple minutes of running I felt the tugging ease, like she had stopped, but then it almost completely went away like she had turned around and was running back towards me, Maybe doubling back to wait for Char? Hoping that she was on ground still I jumped to the tree's to watch for her to pass by.

As soon as she did I tackled to the ground from behind, and pinned her arms behind her before I leaned next to ear and said, "You might wanna remember you choose me! You could have turned away and I would have never known! You should remember that next time you wanna run from me! Also when did I say I wouldn't help?"

"You're gonna help us?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're my mate! Of course I'm gonna help you!"

"Then why did you say 'we', As if you weren't included?"

I sighed, "If I let ya up, you gonna run again?" I asked.

She shook her head no, so I released her.

I waited till she was standin before I told her, " I was thinkin me and Jasper can do it for you, that way they end up dead and we don't gotta worry bout' you and Char getting hurt!"

"NO! I have plans for them, and I want the satisfaction of killing them myself!" she coulda said that sooner instead of runnin off like she did…

"Ok… then let's go back to the house and figure out what we should do together?" I used my hand to motion in the direction of the house.

She nodded before taking off towards the house. With a sigh, I followed after her.


End file.
